Tommy Oliver vs Hakumen
Episode 5 Hakumen (nominated by Densetsu1999) vs White Ranger(Nominated by Scythe watch) Note: Tigerzord will not be used in this fight. Section heading These White-claded warriors are prepared for battle. Which hero will spread true justice? Intro Hakumen is walking through a neighborhood. Hakumen: What is this place? Until he notices Rita fighting Tommy A.K.A the White Ranger. Hakumen: Who is that man and who is he fighting? Rita: How dare you challenge me Tommy! Tommy: Rita this time i will destroy you once and for all!! Ready Saba? Saba: Ready when you are. Tommy was about to charge until Rita was cut down by Hakumen's blade Tommy: What the- Hakumen: (Turns to white ranger) Are you the one that's called Tommy Oliver? Tommy: Saba who is this guy? Saba: Beats me I never even seen him before. But I am guessing that he is another one of Zed's goons. Tommy: Well whatever he is, he is going down! Ok warrior or whoever you are, you are about to be destroyed! Hakumen: you wish to challenge me? Very well, I will accept your challenge. Besides I am here to avenge that Ninja Mutant you defeated. Tommy: How did you? Oh never mind. What is your name warrior? Hakumen: I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I AM HAKUMEN... The end has come! Both go into fighting Position (Cues Hakumen theme Susanooh) The Wheel of fate is turning... Rebel 1, Action! Hakumen and the White Ranger swords clashed and does a variety of attacks Tommy: Saba you know what to do! Saba: Yes. Take this you masked freak (Fires lasers frm it's eyes) Hakumen succesfully dodges without stress. and manages to strike Tommy. Tommy: Whoa! he's fast for a ordinary warrior! Saba: Stop messing around and start defending! Tommy: Right time for action! Hakumen strikes at Tommy but Tommy blocks his attacks. Tommy: (Charges at Hakumen and does a variety of attacks) Hakumen counters the attacks by blocking Hakumen: You maybe skilled, but you are too slow for me! Tommy: How's this! (Lands a punch on Hakumen) Hakumen: Not Bad. But it's about time I endend this! Hakumen prepares a final strike on Tommy but Tommy dodges it successfully Hakumen: What!? Saba: Quick Tommy the mask on his face it must be a weak spot! Tommy: Right (Tries to land a punch on Hakumen but was blocked by Hakumen.) Hakumen: Hmph... Don't get cocky. Tommy: What? He didn't flinch?! Saba: well this defies our logic... Hakumen Grabs Tommy and and throws him near a trash can. Tommy: We're grounded... Saba: Tommy call the Tigerzord! Tommy: You got it I NEED TIGER ZORD POWER NOW!!! Nothing happened... Hakumen: that is your strategy? Tommy: What? I can't call the tigerzord either?! Are you kidding me? Saba: That didn't work as well... Tommy: But why can't I call it? Hakumen: DId you not see the note before the fight? Tommy: Oh right I forgot. Oh well... It's time to finish this! Tommy charges at Hakumen with a final strike Tommy: It's OVER!!! Hakumen: Here it comes... Hakumen: The end has come... (Cues Astal Finish Chrono Phantasma) As soon as Tommy attacks the screen goes white and Hakumen swings his sword at Tommy Hakumen: REDEMPTION! Tommy: No! Saba SON OF A BIIIIIIII!!!!!! With Hakumen sword swung, it causes paint brush strokes to turn black. instantly killing Tommy. ASTRAL FINISH!!!! After that Hakumen sheathes his sword. Hakumen: Well then, he was not much of a fight after all. Ninja Mutant. You are avenged. Hakumen walks away from Tommy's dead corpse. This match-ups winner is... Hakumen!!! Next time on Den's DBX ???: I will Tear your flesh! ???: I am the prince of all saiyans! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Densetsu1999 Category:DBXs with Music